


Look A Little Sleazy

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His mouth is watering as he takes in the sight of Derek spread across their bed wearing nothing but a pair of blue silk panties.</i>
</p><p>A fill for <a href="http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">Trope Bingo</a>'s mini theme card challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look A Little Sleazy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Aerosmith - Young Lust.
> 
> Trope: Crossdressing. Um, obviously?
> 
> If you need visual aids, [these](https://bodyaware.com/product/view/pure-silk-brief-z510) are what I imagined Derek wearing.

Stiles thinks he’s imagining things when he catches the glimpse of blue fabric as Derek bends over because, for as long as they’ve been dating and probably before that, Derek has been a black boxer briefs kind of guy. So, the flash of bright blue must’ve been his imagination. Right?

Except no, apparently not, and it’s even better than Stiles imagined. He was thinking maybe Derek branched out into coloured boxer briefs, or maybe it was a coloured waistband, but he never expected _this_. His mouth is watering as he takes in the sight of Derek spread across their bed wearing nothing but a pair of blue silk panties. They’re stretching obscenely across his groin, fitting Derek perfectly, and Stiles wants nothing more than to faceplant on Derek’s crotch.

“I— _fuck_ ,” he says as he crawls onto the bed and runs his hands up Derek’s chest, occasionally pressing down against the muscles to make Derek squirm. Stiles leans in and kisses Derek, his mouth opening eagerly as he slots himself between Derek’s legs, the feel of the silk against his skin making him groan. “What’s the occasion?” he says against Derek’s lips.

Derek smirks before kissing him deeply, his fingers tracing the definition in Stiles’ arms. “Remember when we watched that video,” he says, mouth moving hotly against Stiles’ neck. “And you said—”

“That I wanted to see you in panties,” Stiles finishes, squirming against Derek. “Yeah, oh—fuck, _Derek_ ,” he whines as Derek nibbles at his skin. He rests his hands against Derek’s chest and pushes up, sitting back and settling his ass against Derek’s crotch. Wriggling a little, he grins down at Derek. “So what do you want?”

“Whatever you want to do,” Derek gasps out, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips.

“Whatever I want?”

Derek nods, his eyes fluttering shut as Stiles squirms a little more, feeling Derek’s cock hardening against his ass. He scoots down Derek’s body, ghosting his hands along Derek’s skin, across the silk panties, smiling at the sight of Derek’s cock straining against the fabric. Stiles lies down between Derek’s spread legs and rubs his face against the panties, the soft silk a cool contrast against his heated skin. Running his hand along Derek’s length, Stiles gazes up at him. “Can I make you come in these?” he asks, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes out.

Stiles grins and ducks his head, licking the fabric, watching as it darkens underneath his mouth. Humming, he sucks along the shaft until he reaches the head of Derek’s cock, pre-come already dampening the panties. He wriggles his tongue against it, teasing and tasting, making Derek squirm up against him, seeking out friction. Stiles pulls off and gently pushes at Derek’s hips; he’s under no illusion that he’s able to hold Derek down, but Derek follows direction in bed really fucking well and it takes no time at all before he stills his movements. “Good boy,” he says quietly, enjoying the way Derek lets out a whine at the praise.

He spits straight onto the panties, rubbing his saliva along Derek’s cock, feeling it pulse against his hand. It’s intoxicating, and he presses his nose against the crease of Derek’s thigh, inhaling his scent. Lifting his head, Stiles squeezes Derek’s cock through the fabric before spitting in his hand and running it up and down the length, smiling when he sees Derek’s hands twisted in the sheets. Derek’s body is taut, his head thrown back against the pillows, neck exposed and that’s a sight Stiles will never, ever get sick of. He scrambles to his knees, keeping his hand on Derek’s cock, and watches Derek’s face as he touches him. There’s a flush along Derek’s chest, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, and he’s always so fucking beautiful like this, when he gives himself over to Stiles. The head of Derek’s cock is peeking out above the waistband; Stiles rubs his thumb over the slit and brings it to his mouth, meeting Derek’s eyes as he licks the pre-come off his skin. Derek groans, the claws on his left hand tearing into the sheets and, as screwed up as it may be, Stiles loves it when that happens, when he gets Derek to lose control just a little bit.

“You close?” he asks in a low voice, returning his hand to Derek’s cock, the fabric of the panties now a dark blue, soaked through with spit, sweat and pre-come.

Derek nods, his eyes fixed on Stiles. “Kiss me,” he pleads, and Stiles scrambles to obey. He slides up Derek’s body, pressing their groins together and fisting a hand in Derek’s hair before kissing him. Stiles’ cock rubs against the damp fabric of Derek’s panties and he gasps into Derek’s open mouth, noses bumping as they slowly move against each other.

“You want it like this? Or you want my hand again?” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s mouth.

“Like this,” Derek says, kissing Stiles. “This, you, here.”

Stiles groans, his head falling forward as Derek grips his hips and grinds up against him, mouthing at Stiles’ neck. His blunt, human teeth scrape against Stiles’ skin and he can’t help the whimper that escapes his mouth. The room feels heavy, hot, and Stiles sinks into Derek’s body, his fingers digging into Derek’s shoulders, pressing as close to him as is humanly possible. When he finally gives over to Derek—lets him take control—it feels fucking amazing. Derek’s panties are sodden between them and he’s thrusting his hips against Stiles’ with desperation, Stiles licking at his neck and whispering “come for me,” before he bites down on Derek’s jaw. Derek makes a strangled noise as he comes, soaking through the silk and that’s all Stiles needs to send him over the edge, coming with his mouth open against Derek’s neck.

They stay pressed together, chests heaving as they catch their breath before Stiles shifts a little, placing kisses against Derek’s skin until he manages to reach Derek’s mouth. He hums happily as they exchange lazy kisses, Derek’s hands tracing patterns on his back.

“I think we ruined them,” Stiles says quietly.

“You think I only ordered one pair?” Derek replies, rolling over and pressing Stiles into the mattress.

Stiles looks up at him and grins, dragging Derek down to hold him close, slipping a hand down the back of the panties and squeezing Derek’s ass. “I think I’m damn lucky to have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://likeairplanelights.tumblr.com/), if you like.


End file.
